<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>little victories by thestarsaretalking (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842336">little victories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thestarsaretalking'>thestarsaretalking (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Space Force (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ajan Kloss, Established Relationship, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, its cute but also adventure idk how to describe it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thestarsaretalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan and Tony try to find peace in a post-war galaxy still riddled with tension. (aka star wars chantony au)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angela Ali &amp; Chan Kaifang, Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci, Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>little victories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a warning, there’s some description of injury + blood in the fic<br/>also this is set post-tros!! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The lush green trees in the jungle of Ajan Kloss zoom past Chan and Tony as Tony pressed down further on the pedal on the side of the speeder, forcing the speeder to accelerate forward. Chan sat behind Tony and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist as the two sped through the jungle. The late afternoon sunshine shone down through the large leaves of the trees and filtered through as beams of golden light scattered in the jungle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The speeder swerved from side to side as Tony navigated through the thick of the jungle, doing his best to avoid bumping the speeder against the thousands of plants the vehicle passed by. As the speeder approached a medium-sized crevice, Tony, over the sound of the speeder’s engine, questioned, “Do you think we’re fast enough to go across that crevice without falling in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony, are you crazy? Just go around it!” Chan exclaimed, holding onto Tony a little tighter as the speeder rapidly approached the crevice. Instead of listening to Chan’s reply, Tony gripped the handles with more force and dug his heels into the pedals of the speeder, making the speeder zoom forward at an even faster speed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too late!” Tony whooped with excitement and Chan closed his eyes as the speeder shot across the crevice, gliding smoothly through the air, and made it to the other side of the crevice safely. As the speeder slowed down as it approached the edges of the forest where the speeder lot was located, Tony laughed gleefully, “See? Nothing to worry about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony parked the speeder, and Chan exhaled in relief, chiding, “Never pull shit like that again. I know I say that every time but this time, I really mean it. You almost gave me a heart attack back there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn, the co-general of the Resistance, spotted Chan and Tony and walked over to them as they were taking off their helmets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan, Tony, I’ve been looking for you guys. We need to go to the communication center.” Finn gestured for the two to follow him and led Chan and Tony to the communication center where a group of people was already gathered around the table in the center of the room. On the table, a map of a nearby star system was projected in a glowing blue hologram. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everybody here?” Poe asked, spotting Finn, who gave him a firm nod. Nodding back, Poe faced everybody gathered around the table and informed, “We have a new mission. There has been a group of First Order sympathizers spotted on the planet Tuur, and we need to deal with them. Our goal is to locate and stamp out their movement without anybody getting hurt, but considering the fact that they’re First Order sympathizers, there’s going to be violence involved.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn clicked a button on the panel attached to the table to zoom in on the planet that Poe mentioned as Poe continued, “Black squadron is still out on their mission in the Kyruvate so I’ll be taking Red Squadron with me to Tuur. This mission is really important, but we’ll only be gone for a week. In the meantime, everybody here who’s not going on the mission needs to make sure everything here is running smoothly, got it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe glanced around the table to see everybody nod in confirmation and concluded, “Great. We’ll be leaving tomorrow so go get ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As everybody scattered to take care of their duties, Tony informed Chan that he needed to check up on his X-wing before going on the mission with the rest of the Red Squadron (Tony didn’t trust the mechanics to take good care of his beloved X-wing and stubbornly insisted that he could maintain his X-wing by himself), and Chan sought out Angela’s company while he waited for Tony to finish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan easily found Angela, who was practicing her lightsaber skills in her usual corner of the base. She wore a helmet that obstructed her view and forced her to rely on the Force instead of her visual senses as she swung her purple lightsaber next to a tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing Chan’s presence, Angela took off her helmet, shut off her lightsaber, and turned toward her friend. “Chan! What’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in the meeting with the others?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just got out of the meeting,” Chan answered glumly, sitting down on a tree stump and propping up his head with his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Angela sat down on the ground next to the tree stump and gave Chan a concerned look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring down at the leaves scattered across the ground, Chan admitted, “I’m worried about Tony. The mission sounds really dangerous, and I’m scared he’s going to get hurt.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’ll be okay. If there’s one person who’ll be fine on this mission, it’s Tony. He can talk his way out of anything. You have nothing to worry about,” reassured Angela. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Chan offered a grateful smile to his friend. Angela seemed to always know what to say, and Chan could always count on her to give advice. “Anyway, go back to practicing. Don’t let me distract you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Standing up, Angela put on her helmet and stepped back into her training position, pulling her glowing lightsaber out and grasping it firmly with both hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan watched Angela swing her lightsaber skillfully and, during her breaks, talked to her about the latest galactical news. As the sun was about to fully disappear from the sky, Chan received a message from Tony on his holopad that informed him that Tony was done fixing his X-wing, so Chan bid goodbye to Angela and headed to the hangar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Chan arrived at the hangar, he noticed that it was mostly empty, save for a few pilots who were cleaning up their X-wings and Tony, who was leaning against the side of his X-wing with a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gesturing to the X-wing, Chan jokingly asked, “So, who’s this handsome guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Josh.” Tony proudly slapped a hand on the nose of the X-wing. “Josh and I are going to be together forever. We’re going to get married and have beautiful children.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response, Chan raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms, and played along with the joke. “And you’re going to take his last name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sure am! His last name is…” Tony trailed off, pausing for a moment to think before brightening again. “Bath. His name is Josh Bath.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a dumb name,” Chan scoffed as he stepped closer to Tony and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not. I think it’s a cute name,” Tony retorted defensively. Chan smiled and stood up a little taller so he could kiss Tony, who leaned down a little lower to press his forehead against Chan when he broke the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Chan softly confessed, “I’m going to miss you.” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony smiled sadly and brushed a loose strand of hair out of Chan’s face. “I’ll miss you too. But it won’t be that bad. Back when we were fighting against the First Order, I had to go on missions every day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I shouldn’t have to still worry about you being in danger. We won, but it doesn’t feel like it.” Chan pressed his lips together, trying to hold back his tears as Tony gently laid a hand on his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We fighting to restore peace in the galaxy, and it’s not an easy fight. And even if it feels like we’ll never win, at least we can celebrate the small victories.” Switching to a more lighthearted tone, Tony added, “Plus, you don’t have to worry about me getting hurt. Josh will keep me safe, right Josh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan rolled his eyes but cracked a small grin. Even though Chan’s worries were yet to fade, knowing that Tony was confident that he would be safe was enough to subdue some of Chan’s anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Chan was in the communication center, checking the logs of ships in the hangar when he noticed that Tony’s X-wing was set to leave in a few minutes. Turning to the person next to him, Chan asked, “Admiral Kandria, can you keep an eye on the ship logs? I’ll be right back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it, Colonel Chan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan offered a smile of gratitude before he hurried out of the communication center to get to the hangar. Luckily, Tony hadn’t left yet, and as Chan rushed over to his boyfriend, he called, “Tony!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony turned around, his helmet tucked under his arm, and smiled when he saw Chan. By Tony’s side was his astromech, BB-14, that beeped excitedly as it rolled into place and was lifted into its position at the back of the X-wing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan kissed Tony and explained, “One last kiss for good luck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony grinned as he began walking backward toward his X-wing. “Don’t let anybody find my Din Djarin comics. Guard that shit with your life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it. I’ll hire guards to protect our quarters at all times,” Chan joked, watching Tony put his helmet on. Tony climbed into the cockpit of the X-wing, gave Chan one last wave, and flew the X-wing out of the hanger. As he watched Tony’s X-wing disappear into the distance, Chan tried not to think about what dangers Tony might encounter while out on his mission, and with a heavy sigh, he returned to the communication center to do his work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days following the initiation of the mission were the most nerve-wracking for Chan. He spent countless hours tracking the movement of the ships on the mission to make sure everybody (mostly only Tony though) was safe and that the mission hadn’t gone awry. Even when Chan should have been eating in the canteen and socializing with other people in the Resistance, he sat alone in the communication center during dinner, waiting for an update. Poe, the leader of the mission, sent occasional updates, letting people on the base know his and everybody else on the mission’s position, and Chan checked every single update to see if they mentioned Tony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela light-heartedly teased Chan for worrying, citing that Chan had the fears of a mother with a newborn baby. But Angela did her best to distract Chan from his thoughts and comfort him by reassuring him that this mission would be no different from the hundreds of other ones Tony had been on and survived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, after three days of waiting, Chan received a holo-recording from Tony in the evening and excitedly returned to his and Tony’s quarters to watch it. Placing his holopad flat on his desk, Chan pressed play and the holo-recording projected Tony’s figure above the holopad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Chan! Sorry I couldn’t get this message to you out earlier. We’ve been busy looking for the First Order people. We haven’t found them yet, but I’m sure we’ll find them eventually. The people here are nice, so the mission hasn’t been bad so far,” Tony informed animatedly as Chan smiled at the projection of his boyfriend. “It’s been hard being away for you for so long. I miss you a lot and I can’t wait to come home. Love you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The recording stopped at the end of the message, freezing the blue projection of Tony’s figure. Only then did Chan realize that there was a tear running down his cheek and wiped it away with his sleeve. He’d missed Tony but hearing Tony’s voice made him wish that his boyfriend was with him more than ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence in the quarters was too hard to bear so Chan pressed a button on his holopad to replay the message. Then, he replayed it again and again and again until he could almost feel Tony’s presence in the room. For the first time since Tony had left on the mission, Chan felt a little less alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the fifth day of the mission, Angela managed to convince Chan to have lunch with her outside instead of eating it alone in the communication center by insisting that there wouldn’t be any new updates in the half-hour Chan spent eating lunch. However, as Angela talked about training with Rey and getting familiar with the Force, Chan felt that something was off. There was a sinking feeling of doom that weighed down on his shoulders, and he had no idea why the feeling had suddenly appeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela noticed that Chan was frowning down at his lunch instead of eating and stopped rambling to ask, “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s just… something’s off. I don’t know if it’s just because I’m paranoid or-” Chan cut himself off when he saw Rose Tico running toward him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan, I think you’re going to want to see this,” Rose called, waving for Chan to follow her. Chan gave Angela an apologetic look, to which she responded with “Go! Don’t worry about me”, and left the outdoor dining area. As Chan trailed behind her, Rose described, “They found the First Order sympathizers but there are more of them than we expected so we have to send in reinforcements. We’re preparing to send a transport ship with some starfighters to help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into the communication center, Chan noticed that there was a panic settled in the room as people were trying to communicate with the people on the mission. Out of the corner of his eye, Chan saw the X-wing logs and that a few of the X-wings were glowing red, which indicated that they had been critically hit. He turned back to face Rose and firmly stated, “I’m going with the reinforcements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose stared at Chan as he picked up a comlink from the table and tested it to make sure it worked. “Are you sure you can go? You don’t need to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure. I’ll see you later,” Chan insisted and rushed out of the communication center to stop by the weaponry storage to grab a blaster before boarding on the transport with the rest of the people being sent as reinforcements. Some of the Resistance members on the transport glanced at Chan confusedly, wondering why he was going out on the field, while others gave Chan looks of pity, knowing that Chan was probably worried sick about his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The transport arrived at Tuur quickly as the star system was only one hyperspace jump away from Ajan Kloss, and as the transport approached the coordinates Poe sent, Chan could see the battle taking place in the abandoned city. There were X-wings fighting Tie Fighters in the air while some people were battling with blasters on the ground between the decaying buildings of the post-apocalyptic urban landscape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Chan immediately spotted Tony dodging shots from blasters and ducking behind debris by the side of the worn street among all the small, scattered figures on the ground. The moment the transport landed behind a tall building, obscuring it from the sight of the First Order sympathizers, Chan grabbed his blaster and headed out of the transport to run to Tony’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan, what are you doing here?” Tony asked as Chan pressed his back against Tony, firing shots at the First Order sympathizers dressed in black who were aiming at other Resistance members. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We brought backup.” Chan spotted a First Order sympathizer hiding behind a chunk of fallen building and nodded in their direction. “To your left.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony fired a shot to where Chan looked, effectively taking out the person. “Yeah, I know, but why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in the communication center doing other stuff? This isn’t safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to fight. And relax, I’ve been out on the field before,” Chan retorted, frowning as a dark ship landed in the distance and more people dressed in black filed out of the ship, running toward Chan and Tony’s direction, and he stepped next to Tony to fire shots at the incoming people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the noise of Tie Fighters and X-wings blasting at each other, Tony yelled, “There are too many of them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, we have to-“ Chan’s sentence was chopped short as Chan let out a cry of pain. From the rooftop of an abandoned building, there was a First Order sympathizer who fired a shot that hit Chan square on his right arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony spotted the person and shot them square in the chest before rushing over to Chan, who was clutching his bleeding arm with one hand. As Tony draped one of Chan’s arms around his shoulders and supported Chan with a hand around his waist, he called to a fellow Resistance member, “Cover me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person nodded and began firing at all the First Order sympathizers that were approaching, and fortunately, Tony was able to guide Chan to a safe place behind an overturned car without either of them getting hurt, gently setting Chan down on the asphalt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony, I’m fine. Go back out there,” Chan insisted, grimacing as he pressed his hand against his wound forcefully. He squeezed his eyes tightly and exhaled deep, shuddering breaths, hoping that calming down would ease the pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna be honest with you: right now, I couldn’t care less about fighting,” Tony responded as he removed off his jacket and wrapped it around Chan’s arm tightly to stop the bleeding. “There. That should be good enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comlink attached to Tony’s belt crackled to life as somebody updated, “We’ve taken them out of the air. We’ll focus on ground reinforcements.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing this update, Chan, once again, tried to convince Tony to leave. “See? This is almost over. Just go back out there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blatantly ignoring his boyfriend’s protests, Tony took his comlink out of his belt and spoke into it. “Chan’s hurt. I’m going to get him back to the ship.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony helped Chan up and let his injured boyfriend lean on him as they made their way across the street to get to where the bulky transport was parked behind the nearby building. The blood loss made Chan weak, but the colonel fought off his urge to collapse onto the ground as he and Tony walked into the transport. In the transport, there were Resistance members gearing up to get out on the field and fight, and since they were blocking the path to the med-room on the transport, Tony shouted, “Move, move, move!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Tony requested, everybody shifted aside, making room for Tony and Chan to walk past them. Once the two arrived in the thankfully empty med-room, Tony set Chan down onto an empty cot and knelt on one knee as he carefully unwrapped the jacket and checked Chan’s wound only to find that the bleeding hadn’t stopped. Tony would’ve wrapped Chan’s wound again, except the jacket was soaked in so much blood that it would be useless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, hold still. I’m going to find supplies,” Tony instructed as he stood up and began searching the cabinets in the med-bay. To his dismay, all the cabinets were either empty or had materials that wouldn’t be of any use. “Shit, I think the med supplies are out. Aren’t they supposed to check the med supplies after every mission? Who the fuck was in charge of checking this transport?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony, it’s fine. I’ll be okay. You have to go out there,” Chan pushed himself upright and tried to ignore the blood dripping down the side of his arm. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at his hands because he knew that seeing his own blood on his hands would make him feel sicker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No, this isn’t happening. I can fix this.” Tony knelt again and pressed his hand against Chan’s wound as he tried to fight off the defeat starting to crawl into his system. He couldn’t give up on Chan. He’d survived the entire war with the First Order, and he couldn’t lose Chan after everything they’d both survived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Tony lifted his hand to check the wound and found that it’d disappeared completely. There was only smooth skin where the gaping wound once was, and Chan’s eyes widened when he realized what had happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony, holy shit. Did you just force-heal me?” Chan gasped, placing a hand on his healed skin in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that can’t be possible. I’m not force-sensitive, and there’s no way I could’ve-” Tony froze as realization dawned on him. “Oh my god, we have a force bond? No way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we do,” Chan grinned, and Tony teared up. Growing up, every kid in the galaxy heard stories about being connected to the person they belonged with through a force bond, even though the possibility of actually having one was slim. And miraculously, Tony had discovered that the idea he had always dreamed of was with him the entire time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Tony’s comlink crackled to life as somebody declared, “We did it! We took them down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheers and shouts of celebration erupted within and outside of the transport, and Chan kissed Tony with a smile before gently saying, “We did it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did,” Tony repeated, cupping Chan’s face with his hands and laughing joyously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony was right. Even though it felt like the Resistance was fighting a never-ending war, there were small victories that could be celebrated, and Tony had the fortune of celebrating them with the love of his life safely by his side. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>